


Spanish Speaking Luz is Amity's Type.

by httpsjade



Series: The Owl House Fics [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dirty Talk, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub Amity Blight, THEY ARE AGED UP, Top Luz Noceda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsjade/pseuds/httpsjade
Summary: Amity usually tops, but she wanted to try something new  ever since she heard Luz speak Spanish.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The Owl House Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893409
Comments: 13
Kudos: 259





	Spanish Speaking Luz is Amity's Type.

**Author's Note:**

> Combining the ideas of  
> \- “When I get home I expect you to be undressed and waiting on all fours for me.”  
> \- "I’m gonna fuck you in front of the mirror, I want you to see how pretty you look when you’re spreading your legs for me.”  
> \- And Luz speaking Spanish...

The way she spoke, the way she said certain words with a certain accent; They way her words vibrated off of her lips when speaking in a whisper.

Amity loved the way her girlfriend spoke in the human-type language, usually witches could only speak English and demon tongue but Luz was still different, she was a human, she speak in varieties of languages; She told Amity a lot of languages that the human worlds knows. Still she thinks nobody says it like Luz say its.

Luz said it in a way that makes Amity feels a certain way in her panties, the way her undergarments started to get damp but the thought of Luz talking in...what that language called again...Spanish?

Ever since Luz had made that call early in the morning after a day of making love, talking in Spanish to the person on the phone...Amity knows it's casual but she wonders what affect it would have in the bed, when Luz is on top of Amity whispering in Amity's pointy ears, that language...

She texted Luz.

_'Hey Luz...You think we could...you know...when you come home'_

_'I don't know, Amity...can we?'_

Amity looked up from her phone and looked at her ceiling and then looked back at her phone to text Luz again.

_'You know! You could stop being a pain in the ass!'_

_'Well I mean we could just not have sex at all then...'_

_'No! Wait...please...'_

_'Looks like someone desperate, Amity what do you have in mind?'_

_'I'll tell you...when you come home...alright'_

_'Okay, just please be naked when I come home...'_

_'Sure.'_

Amity looked at the time, Luz is job is seven minutes away and she just ended work two minutes ago so Amity has five minutes to get ready.

Luz on the other hand was snickering because she doesn't know what Amity was planning but she knows it was going to be good. She saw their shared house around the corner, she couldn't wait to see Amity.

The Latina walked into her house calling her girlfriend's name, a day of still trying to teach some students about how to do magic on paper and not with their hands was pretty hard. She didn't know how stubborn kids could be but anyways back to Luz trying to get Amity's attention.

She went up the stairs, still calling her girlfriend's name, then she heard a 'In here' response from Amity and she went straight into their shared room.

Luz opened the door as she started to talk, but then stopped mid-sentence as she saw Amity on all four, naked and whimpering.

"Was this your idea?" Luz asked as she got closer to Amity's naked pale body, Amity only could blush as she started to feel Luz peck her shoulder, then her legs, then her feet.

"Y-yeah, but there is more to it" Amity said blushing, trying to hide her face. "But this is a one time thing!"

"How about a test run?" Luz said as she continued to peck her girlfriend's back.

"Sure...I actually don't care..." Amity blushed as she grabbed Luz's hand "I wanted you to top me tonight."

"Huh...?"

"Top me." Amity said as she got up from her all fours position and sat next to Luz, "I asked you to top me, I've always wanted to try and be a bottom; But now there are circumstances if you really wanted to do this!"

Seeing Luz's face, she knows Luz definitely wants to do this. She started by telling Luz three things.

"Be rough, Use a strap-on, and also about talking...but please speak Spanish to me." Amity said holding up three fingers.

"Speak Spanish?" Luz said "You have a kink for Spanish Speaking!"

"Not a kink, I only like it when you say it!"

"Okay...sure! Is that it?"

"Yeah..." Amity said blushing, Luz then smiled as she pressed her lips against Amity's. The green haired witch closed her eyes as Luz continued to kiss her, Luz started the roam her brown hands around Amity's torso and hips.

The green haired witch moaned as she took one of Luz's hand and placed it on top of her breast.

"Please." Amity said as she looked into Luz's eyes with lust.

Luz then started to undress herself as Amity watches, once Luz got rid of her last piece of clothing she looked in the closet that was behind Amity and their bed and looked around for their 'toys' box. Luz successfully grabbed the strap-on and buckled it on her hips.

She saw Amity go on all fours again, Luz placed herself behind Amity; She made sure Amity had the mirror right in front of them. The vanity mirror reflecting Amity and Luz, seeing that Luz is right behind Amity who was doing doggy style. She enjoyed the frustrated face that Luz was making when she was trying to place the silicone shaft inside of her girlfriend's folds.

Luz then successfully places it inside of the folds, Amity moaned a bit, the feeling of her walls merely open up around the shaft. Luz grabbed Amity's hips as she started to thrust into Amity very slowly, Amity on the other hand placed her head down as she started to look at Luz's silicone shaft pumping into her.

Luz heard Amity wanted her to be rough right? The Latina pulled Amity by the hair, holding her head to make sure her face was looking at the mirror that was right in front of them. "Fuck." Amity moaned as Luz started to thrust much faster into her vagina.

"Yes! Right fucking there!" Amity moaned as Luz started to panic a little because she has never topped anyone before. She remembered in the porn videos that she watched with Amity before, she remembered that the male was calling the female a 'slut' and he was spanking her but not to rough. So then Luz looked at Amity who was too busy moaning as Luz kept on pulling her hair, her eyes was squeezed shut as she gasped some curse words out of her mouth.

"Te gusta que?" Luz whispered into Amity's ear as she continued to thrust inside of her.

"Oh fuck yes!" Amity moaned as she heard Luz chuckled, "Please spank me, I've been such a bad girl~"

"Oh really la perra~?"

"Yes!" Amity said as she gasped every time Luz thrust into her, Amity's gasps was vivid, loud, and very desperate.

"Say 'Por Favor' babe~"

"Por Favor~" Amity gasped as Luz started to spank her, seeing her bum getting red, Luz wanted to stop but she heard Amity moan her name as she continued to thrust into her.

"Princesa, you wanna come?" Luz asked as she breathed heavily onto Amity's ear, Amity couldn't even speak anymore as she felt the silicone shaft hitting her in all the right places.

"Yes~" She gasped "Fucking yes, Luz!"

Luz stopped talking as she continued to grab Amity's hips as she thrust in more harder. Amity started to beg for more as Luz pulled her hair, spit in her face, gave Amity some hickeys on her neck and back, and slut-shamed her.

"Fuck harder!" Amity moaned as she leaned her head back, Luz still pulling her hair again; She started to kiss Amity as the green haired girl moaned into Luz's mouth.

Luz thrusts into Amity one more time as Amity jolted at Luz, feeling herself leak a bit; Amity's juices was spread all over the silicone shaft. Luz took it out of Amity's vagina and unbuckled it from her hips, she looked at Amity who was still recovering from her high and she sucked on the shaft.

Looking into Amity's orbs, she continued to suck on the shaft until Amity's juices was gone. Amity crossed her legs a bit as she stared at Luz, she wondered what to do to the Latina.

Amity decided, she pushed Luz until the girl was laying on her back. Amity placed kisses on Luz's stomach; Luz arched her back a bit as she held Amity's head.

Pushing her to go down more, Amity looked up at Luz as she remind her to be rough with her. Luz took advantage as she bucked her hips against Amity's face, she placed her vagina on Amity's lips and she started to ride her, Amity now being in between Luz's legs she wrapped her lips around Luz's clit.

"Fuck, you like that?" Luz moaned as she rocked her body on Amity's mouth.

Amity nodded as she sucked on Luz's nub, she took two of her fingers and shoved them into Luz's folds. "Fuck!" Luz moaned as she felt Amity thrust her fingers into her.

Luz kept on rocking her body against Amity's lips, the feeling of Amity's fingers thrust into her felt like ecstasy. Amity continued to licked the nub while distracting Luz with her fingers inside of her.

"I know I taste so good, princesa~"

Amity moaned against Luz's nub as the Latina mocked her action a few seconds later. "Shit, I'm gonna cum~" Luz said as she forced her vagina onto Amity's face.

The juices was spreading around Amity's face, she started to turn red from the frictions. But Luz felt her stomach knot, waiting to be release from the teasing and climaxing.

Amity sucked onto Luz's nub and the Latina came, she breathed heavily as she let go of Amity's head who was still in between her legs.

"Fuck~" Luz exclaimed as Amity moved up her body, kissing her; Luz looked at Amity was she saw Luz was sleepy.

"You want take out?" Amity asked, as she placed one of her hands on Luz's ass

"Fuck Yeah!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the love on my first Owl House Fanfic!
> 
> EDIT: I'm not making any more smut of them.


End file.
